That's So Raven/Season 4
Season 4 'is the final Season of the series and ran from February 20, 2006 to November 10, 2007. All episodes apart from "Hook Up My Space" were added to the iTunes store as a digital download within 24 hours of their first broadcast on Disney Channel. Trivia * The series finale, Where There is Smoke, wasn't intended to air as the season finale. The episode before this titled The Way They Were was the final episode produced for the series * That's So Raven became one of the best and most popular Disney Channel shows * This season ends the hit series * The show later went on to get two spin-offs titled Cory in the House and Raven's Home Episodes: ''S4, Ep1. '''Raven Sydney and the Man: Raven tries to help a troubled kid who wants to be a comedian. S4, Ep2. Pin Pals: Raven gives up a ten pin bowling compettition with her friends Eddie and Chelsea to meet world famous fashion designer Donna Cabonna. S4, Ep3. Dues and Don’ts:' Raven brags about her internship for Donna Cabonna and then finds that it's not that glamorous. After Eddie gives Cory his lucky jacket and accidently leaves a winning raffle ticket in it, the two argue over it. ''S4, Ep4. '''Unhappy Medium: Raven takes advantage of an actress who wants to see what it's like to be pyschic by becoming a fraud. Cory wants to advertise for the Chill Grill on his skin. S4, Ep5. Adventures in Boss Sitting: When Tiffany is sent on a business trip, Raven becomes Donna's temporary assistant. But when Donna shows up at Raven's house the same night that Devon comes for a date. S4, Ep6.Hook Up My Space: Raven's room is becoming a mess so when she has a vision of Cory asking Victor to have the basement as his band rehearshal room, she jumps at the opportunity. But when Hook Up My Space TV crew come, Cory gets to do the makeover. S4, Ep7. Driving Miss Lazy: Eddie is mistaken for the Pink Bandit while driving. S4, Ep8 'Be Prepared:' Raven designs outfits for Boyz N Motion for an emergency preparedness video. This backfires when they break up! S4, Ep9.[[Juicer Consequences|'Juicer Consequences']]:''' As Cory starts Junior High, he must deal with a bully who is nicknamed "the Juicer", alluding his gift to squeeze the juice out of anything. Raven becomes self-centered and her friendship with Chelsea is put to the test. o episódio termina com raven,cory,larry,e espremedor limpando a cantina da escola. ''S4, Ep10.Sister Act:' Raven agrees to be Sydney's big sister in the community pageant for "Little Miss and her Big Sis". She gets competitive when Muffy and her sister Buffy enter. S4, Ep11. Checkin' Out: Raven is hired as Donna's assistant for a shoot in Boston. Chelsea breaks the record for ping pong against Stanley. (Note: this episode was a special cross-over with other Disney shows, Hannah Montana and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.) S4, Ep12. Fur Better or Worse: Chelsea protests when Raven creates a sweater made of real fur. Stanley scams Cory and Eddie with an invention that attracts dogs. S4, Ep13. Mad Hot Cotillion: Raven gets grounded due to lack of responsibility and can't stand the boredom. The Juicer asks Cory for advice on how to get a girl to like him. S4, Ep14. When 6021 Met 4267: Raven finds her perfect match is Eddie! But then has a vision of their marriage in misery. S4, Ep15. Soup To Nuts: In fear of being expelled from her school, Raven avoids Dr. Stuckerman by faking sick after having a vision that he is retiring. S4, Ep16. Members Only: Raven and Chelsea go to extreme lengths to get Eddie into a hot new fraternity at school. S4, Ep17. The Ice Girl Cometh: Raven regrets going on a mother-daughter retreat with Chelsea and her mother. Cory and the Boys change their music style in the hope of getting their song on the radio. S4, Ep18. Rae of Sunshine: Raven hosts the Sunshine Girls camping trip. Cory struggles to watch a hot preview of a movie with Eddie and Chelsea. S4, Ep19. The Dress is Always Greener: Donna's arch enemy Lora Stelladora moves in upstairs and Raven is offered a job as a designer. Chelsea grows a potato in the community garden that looks like Abraham Lincolin. S4, Ep20. Teacher's Pet: Raven takes advantage of a cool new teacher. The Juicer wants to be the new lead singer of Cory and the Boys. S4, Ep21. The Way They Were: Raven has a vision of Eddie's parents getting back together but this backfires when in truth they were actually laughing at the fact of ever getting back together. Cory has trouble controlling Larry and William in the kitchen. S4, Ep22. Where There is Smoke: Raven suspects Cory is smoking when she finds a pack of cigarettes in his room. Category:Season Four